


Семейное счастье и Орден

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [38]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Bones (TV), Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Time Loop, Time Skips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Сайд-стори к серии про Янку. В "Героях нашего романа" Хэйтем и Темперанс поженились, пока тайно, и возвращаются в мир доктора Бреннан. Как сложится их дальнейшая жизнь?





	Семейное счастье и Орден

1.

Им обещали, что в родной мир доктора Бреннан (она же миссис Кенуэй, но это таки неофициально) они могут попасть сами и в любой момент.

– Что, вот так просто? И ты… можешь меня отвести, дорогая?

– Самой дико, но, говорят, да…

Кенуэй о чем-то задумался, но это были всего лишь мимолетные мысли.

– Ну что ж, веди меня в свой мир, Темпе? – и подал ей руку.

Она улыбнулась, хоть он и не видел. Но почуял по голосу, когда она подумала вслух:

– Хоть бы выйти прямо у меня в квартире. А то люди не поймут…

– Я полностью доверяюсь, любовь моя!

Получилось и правда как она загадала.

– Надо же, тут даже пыли не прибавилось! Как будто я за хлебом вышла…

– Может, у тебя время просто остановилось, когда ты появилась в замке той королевы? – предположил Хэйтем. – Я, конечно, не знаток таких дел…

– Уж я тем более, но похоже на то…

– Или мы столкнулись с магами такого уровня, какой нам и не снился, – рассуждения были чисто умозрительные. – Но в любом случае я рад.

– Мне до недавнего времени никакой уровень не снился, это же антинаучно… Ну да и неважно, я тоже рада в любом случае! Располагайся.

Хэйтем искал взглядом, куда бы приспособить шляпу, но в конце концов повесил на спинку стула. И осматривался с интересом. Кое-что из техники и предметов обстановки он уже повидал, но общее впечатление потрясало.

– Если рассуждать логически, Темпе, я ведь как бы из прошлого, – и хитро усмехнулся, – если сравнивать со временем твоего мира. И, выходит, что это тоже… антинаучно.

– Именно так, Хэйтем. И пока мы не сменим тебе имидж, тебе придется изображать актера-любителя…

Тот притворно вздохнул:

– Причем в образе, – и улыбнулся. Потом подошел к Темпе, взял ее за подбородок и поцеловал. Крепко и долго.

У нее аж колени подогнулись. С ума сойти…

Двери были закрыты – никто не войдет. Они просто опустились на диван. Они были тут одни. В продолжении своего маленького мира…

– А… я смогу найти здесь себе занятие?

– Я уже об этом думала… Проще всего тебе будет устроиться консультантом куда-нибудь в музей, или реставрационную мастерскую, или опять же в театр, и много еще мест, где людям не помешало бы знать, какой была настоящая старина. Только прошу тебя – не делись тем, чему тебя учил твой Орден! Я разумею не идеи, а способы тихой ликвидации людей. Из тебя выйдет слишком опасный наемник, – она неловко засмеялась и пригладила ему волосы.

– Обещаю, не скажу никому, – он поцеловал ее руку. – В музей, наверное, самое то.

– Пожалуй. Можешь написать мемуары пером, а потом рассказывать, что нашел записки далекого предка…

– Я никогда не сомневался в твоем уме, родная, – польстил ей Хэйтем. – Именно этим я и займусь, а именно – напишу мемуары!

– А еще больше оставишь за кадром, – мурлыкнула она, – и расскажешь только мне…

– Обязательно, любовь моя! – и снова поцеловал в губы, обняв.

Она даже не успела ответить ему что-нибудь нежное.

– Позволь мне взять над тобой верх? Или это не укладывается в твое мировоззрение? – улыбнулся Хэйтем.

– А вот позволю, я отдыхать хочу! В мировоззрении главное, чтоб обоих устраивало!

– Значит, я стану главой семьи! – вроде бы и важно, а вроде и в шутку провозгласил Хэйтем.

– Я бы предложила переменное лидерство, – подмигнула Темпе. – Зарабатываю я пока что больше… или ты о чем?

– Об этом же. Ну раз ты так хочешь, я препятствовать не стану, может, так и лучше. Да и ты тут живешь, а я всего лишь гость из другой эпохи. Будем командовать по очереди, любимая.

– Я вообще думала, что ты только об этой конкретной предстоящей близости… А так – да.

– А на этот момент я стану твоим господином! И не перечь мне! – он взял ее на руки и отнес в спальню.

Она смеялась:

– Сыграем и в эту игру!

Понимала ведь, что это не настоящие диктаторские замашки, а сознательное решение их двоих.

Он тоже улыбался. И медленно раздевал ее.

Здесь, дома, все ощущалось совсем по-другому, по-новому…

– В моем времени у тебя прав было бы гораздо меньше, – проговорил Кенуэй. – Это, конечно, огромное упущение моей эпохи…

– Я бы нашла лазейки, но спасибо, что не потащил туда…

– Я бы в любом случае не смог туда вернуться, – проговорил Хэйтем, гладя ее по волосам.

– Ну и забудем тогда…

– Разумеется. Потому что у нас занятие поприятнее путешествий по времени! – и поцеловал, уложив возлюбленную на простыни.

Она сегодня вообще ничего не хотела делать сама. Она просто наслаждалась. Она вернулась домой, и не одна. С человеком, который делал ее дом – по-настоящему домом.

Он медленно ласкал ее сверху вниз. И не позволял ей лишних движений.

Да она и сама не рвалась. В кои-то веки, даже если исходить из общего опыта их двоих.

Так и повелось в этот вечер – он вел, она наслаждалась. Сейчас и слов не нужно было, все шло своим чередом…

Пусть бы дальше так шла и вся жизнь…

– И вечность, которой у нас много! – он словно поймал ее душевный настрой.

– Ммм… звучит заманчиво…

– А почему бы и нет, родная? – шептал он ей на ухо.

– Да, да… Только – да…

Наслаждение только нарастало. У обоих. Смена обстановки тоже способствовала. И они оба этим воспользовались в полном объеме. Хэйтем лег на спину и привлек Темпе к себе.

– Ты же хотел властвовать… – засмеялась она.

– Я и так властвую! Просто это одно из моих желаний, женщина! – хитрая улыбочка блуждала у него на губах.

– А-а, тогда ладно, ты просто полениться решил? Долго не получится! – ей ведь и правда совсем немного было надо до вершины…

– Ты попала в точку, любимая! – и постепенно довел ее до этой вершины.

Темпе не стеснялась в выражениях чувств и почти на него упала…

А он просто гладил ее по спине и помогал успокоиться, да и сам успокаивался. Впрочем, эмоции все еще бушевали у них в душе.

Хотя сами лежали тихо и тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Даже какое-то время не разговаривали.

– Ты как? – он провел ей ладонью по щеке.

– Как после бури на двоих. Ведь одновременной же?

Он кивнул.

– И еще новая обстановка. Для меня новая, любовь моя.

– А для меня хорошо позабытая старая. Вернее, даже не так. Все кажется другим, новым, потому что тут теперь живешь ты…

– Теперь у нас так и будет, – проговорил Хэйтем.

– Уж я надеюсь… Хотя счастье – такая непрочная штука…

– У нас оно будет прочным, я тебе обещаю, родная! – на полном серьезе заверил Хэйтем.

– Пока это касается только тебя и меня – да, дорогой, я верю. Но вокруг толпы лихих людей…

– Ну, с ними-то справиться труда не составит, наверно. Хотя, у вас тут все по закону… Да и мы бессмертны…

– Мы не умрем, это точно, хотя я никак к этой мысли не привыкну. Но это у тебя все близкие либо умерли, либо очень далеко…

– Это верно. Но это можно пережить, милая, – он приобнял ее за плечи, устроив рядом с собой. – То, что все мои близкие умерли… Сейчас ты для меня близкий человек на ближайшую вечность!

– Надо ценить… Хотя это пугает и обязывает. И как-то же надо переживать то, чего уже не изменишь. Вот только я не об этом – у меня и родные, и друзья вполне себе живы и могут оказаться под угрозой.

– Я попробую защитить их, пусть и не самым законным образом! А главное – тебя!

– Вот с собой я, в принципе, и сама могу разобраться. Хотя понятно, конечно, что для тебя они пока что абстракция.

– Да и… у нас есть это снадобье… которое может залечить раны быстро.

– Вот это как раз очень большой секрет. Потому что тут и ингредиентов-то таких в заводе нет, представь, что будет, если это начнут изучать…

– Кто-то может нажиться? – предположил Хэйтем.

– Нажиться на том, чего не воспроизведешь, особо не выйдет. А вот шумихи лишней будет отсюда и до Луны.

– Понимаю. Значит, пользоваться снадобьем придется не в твоем мире, – сделал вывод Кенуэй.

– А использовать на близких – только когда они без сознания. Они же в большинстве ученые, как я, они доищутся…

– Каким образом, Темпе? У вас есть какие-то свои способы? – Хэйтему стало интересно, и он навострил уши.

– Незнакомое вещество можно разложить на составляющие, на мельчайшие частицы, рассмотреть под огромным увеличением… и все равно ничего не понять, в этом конкретном случае. Логичнее было бы, если бы это волшебное зелье попросту не работало в нашем мире…

– Да, ты права. Лишняя шумиха нам ни к чему, – кивнул тамплиер.

– Надо оставить его в том… нашем месте. Мы же можем попасть туда в любую минуту…

– И чтобы никто его не нашел! – решительно заявил Хэйтем.

– А ни у кого и нет возможности.

– Нет, кроме… магов, как называют их…

– Но это наши, в некотором смысле, покровители, создатели и того места, и снадобья, и уж точно не посторонние…

– Дай-то бог, любовь моя!

– По логике так и будет, милый.

– Отлично! – Хэйтем впился ей в губы длинным поцелуем.

Пока еще был отпуск. Пока еще ей не звонили и никуда не выдергивали. И можно было просто отдаться близости.

 

2.

Хэйтем как смог вписался в эту жизнь. С наколдованными документами и сочиненной биографией. И постепенно присматривался к окружающим людям, осваивал новые для себя порядки. Его работа консультантом местного музея как никому подходила ему. Он много мог рассказать о своем времени. Только переживал, что не может быть рядом с Темпе во время ее опасных вылазок и погонь за преступниками. Кенуэю было строго запрещено по-тихому убирать кого бы то ни было, хоть он это и отлично умел.

– Ты боишься, – спросил он однажды, – что я раскрою себя? Не стоит, дорогая. Я постараюсь держать себя в руках, хоть это и трудно.

– Тебе намного легче, чем мне, дорогой. Тебя воспитывали жуткие люди, но они научили тебя прежде всего выдержке и холодному выжиданию…

– А ты, Темпе? Твоя профессия вроде тоже учит тебя выдержке, – он тихонько поцеловал ее.

– За прозекторским столом – да. А вот на допросах… Было дело – сломала руку одному. Правда, он был серийный убийца. И вел себя конкретно на том допросе мерзопакостно.

– С этим да, я бы его тоже не помиловал, – кивнул Хэйтем. – Опасная у тебя работа, дорогая.

– Ну вот как-то влипла. От своих исследований, от древних костей – в установление личностей тех, кто погиб в наши дни…

– Если бы ты позволила, я бы запретил тебе эту работу, любовь моя. Каждый раз так рисковать…

– Кто-то же должен. Я прежде всего мозг, то, что бегаю и дерусь – это из-за дурацкой как раз несдержанности…

– Ну хоть успокаивает, что за тебя опасные дела делают другие, – с облегчением вздохнул Кенуэй. – Мне почему-то проще. Я как интеллигент, иногда вожу экскурсии по местному музею… и с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не напомнить о себе как о тамплиере…

– Тоже тяжко тебе, наверно…

– Теперь не особо – все время вспоминаю твои предостережения. Как ни крути, для меня это все же другое время…

– Вживайся, дорогой, – и поцеловала.

Хэйтем вместо ответа тоже поцеловал возлюбленную, крепко, в губы…

Но мысли не отпускали. Если он не сдержится и распустит руки, то выковыривать его из полиции будет довольно трудно для Темпе. Потому что в рамках этой эпохи он же не сможет не оставить следов. Что ж, для Хэйтема это просто будет новым опытом в его бурной жизни. А любовь – вот она, рядом. Красивая, и кое-где самоуверенная.

…Только вот о последствиях оба как-то не подумали, спохватилась она однажды.

– А какие такие последствия? – нарочито невинно спросил Хэйтем. Как будто не знал, что от этого бывают дети…

– Предохранение в восемнадцатом веке – тема для отдельной диссертации, – вздохнула Темпе, но глаза улыбались. – Мы же сколько были там, где я не могла принимать никакие средства, а ты со своей стороны ни о чем не задумался…

Хэйтем шумно выдохнул и схватился за голову. Потом все же спросил:

– Ну ты-то сама готова к новому для себя статусу? Или он не новый?

– Новый. И мне, если честно, страшно. Что тело подведет, что работать не смогу, стану глупой, более эмоциональной, уставать быстрее буду, все дела… А еще страшнее то, что мы с тобой породили новую жизнь, а в какой мир мы его приведем, это новое человеческое существо? В жестокий и опасный…

– Не беспокойся, любовь моя, у меня будет куча времени на нашего ребенка. По крайней мере я обещаю вложить все свои силы! Насчет эмоций, скажем, можешь тоже не беспокоиться – есть ведь я, кто тебя всегда успокоит и утешит!

– Спасибо, дорогой! Мало кто из мужчин пойдет на такое. Знаешь, когда я поняла, что беременна – ощутила, что все правильно и вовремя. Видимо, надо, чтобы от любимого человека, чтоб семья нормальная…

– А ничего, что мы официально не женаты? – спросил вдруг Хэйтем. – Или здесь это не столь важно?

– Здесь все, прости за грубость, плевать на это хотели. Тайно мы женаты – и ладно. А в принципе, документы у тебя в порядке теперь, можем и расписаться сходить…

– Ну, тогда я спокоен! – он притянул Темпе к себе, обняв за талию и поглядел ей в глаза. – А расписаться, дорогая, мы всегда успеем – у нас ведь впереди аж целая вечность!

– Ой, точно…

– Так что не беспокойтесь, сударыня! Ваш верный рыцарь всегда будет у ваших ног!

– Ты единственный человек в мире, из чьих уст это не смешно, дорогой…

– И я рад! И пусть я еще чей-то рыцарь, но больше я все-таки принадлежу тебе!

– Ну «рыцарь чего-то» – это другое… А так приятно, однако…

– Я останусь твоим навечно! Тамплиеры – уже пройденный этап, тот мир одной королевы тоже! Отныне вся жизнь у твоих ног!

– Не соскучься, дорогой, – она потрепала его по волосам.

– Ну, с будущим нашим последствием явно не соскучишься! Они сначала в пеленках, потом у них активный период начинается – только гляди в оба глаза! – улыбнулся Хэйтем.

– Ты хоть что-то об этом знаешь…

– Мельком, – ответил он, целуя ей руки. – Разговоры мамашек в парке слышал.

– Я и в то не вслушивалась, представляешь?

– Даже когда шла домой?– улыбнулся Кенуэй. – Иногда, даже просто прогуливаясь, можно столько услышать! – и поцеловал. – Ну да у тебя, любимая, столько времени свободного появится: я ж тебя не смогу на работу пустить, пока ребенок не родится.

– Я когда гуляю – думаю про работу и про сюжеты будущих книг, – помолчала, потому что целовала его глаза, нос, щеки… – А с «не пустить на работу» погоди, по закону декретный отпуск месяца так с седьмого, а у меня срок всего ничего…

– Но только обещай, – он тоже покрывал поцелуями ее лицо, шею, руки, – что в опасные дела лезть не станешь!

– Постараюсь, не одна ж теперь…

– А я ради тебя на все пойду, Темпе. Мы немного разные, но что-то в нас общее! Благодаря чему мы теперь здесь и сейчас, и готовимся к чему-то светлому!

– Да, как-то так и ощущается… Так странно…

– Я помогу тебе пережить, облегчу быт, так сказать. И в моральном плане особенно! Работа ведь у тебя нервная, – он целовал ей пальцы рук.

– Я верю, что так и будет! Спасибо, что ты у меня есть…

– А ты у меня!

И она просто таяла в его руках. Слава Богу, что пока это было еще можно.

 

Время шло, тошнить перестало, настала самая приятная часть беременности. Ни работе, ничему не мешало.

Темпе, пока есть возможность, посвящала себя всю той деятельности, которой занималась – расследования, исследования, наука… Все равно рано или поздно придется делать перерыв по определенным причинам. Но она собиралась работать до последнего.

Несмотря на ожидаемые от Хэйтема уговоры. А может, он и не станет уговаривать… Переживать будет, а требовать – нет. Да и разве от нее потребуешь?

В один из дней поинтересовался:

– Ты как, дорогая?

– Я великолепно себя чувствую! Спасибо, любимый, такое чувство, что даже соображать стала лучше…

– Сколько мы с тобой вместе, ты всегда была на высоте в этом плане, – улыбнулся возлюбленный.

– Приятно слышать! Сам-то не скучаешь?

– Есть немного, но работа спасает. Ненадолго, правда, – он подошел к Темпе и притянул ее к себе. Просто поцеловать…

– Значит, по мне скучаешь… А так вообще?

– По своей эпохе? – Хэйтем задумался. – Может быть.

– Жаль, если так…

– Поскольку мне туда вход закрыт, так и жалеть не о чем, дорогая. Мы здесь и сейчас, это истина!

– Ну тогда ладно, а то я уж было расстроилась…

– Не стоит расстраиваться. Потому что теперь мы точно не расстанемся. Нас связывает нечто, что будет нашим общим… И, главное, любовь!

– Так странно… и так здорово, милый!

– Для меня тоже ощущения новые, – кивнул Хэйтем. – Но мы справимся! – и поцеловал в губы.

Она отдалась поцелую и совсем уж раздумала продолжать тему родительства. Знала ведь, как у него все непросто с сыном…

А он и не настаивал, наоборот, был благодарен. Он пройдет этот этап заново, с другой женщиной. А прошлое осталось там, где-то далеко… И там уже ничего не изменишь.

– Какие у тебя планы, любимая? – в перерывах между поцелуями спросил Хэйтем.

– Работать и работать… что же еще.

– Только не забывай, родная, о самом главном и береги себя! И его!

– Или ее, – академическим тоном поправила Бреннан.

 

Ходили вместе на УЗИ. Хорошо, что Хэйтему удавалось скрыть свое изумление техникой. Дитя всяко было важнее и интереснее. Но пока не было видно, кто это конкретно – мальчик или девочка. А не все равно ли? Кого Бог даст. того и воспитают… Это не особо важно.

На том сошлись оба. Темпе не стала язвить на предмет того, что один сын у Хэйтема уже имеется, пусть и «где-то там», и теперь ему неважно, кто родится.

– Однако в мое время никто и не пытался заглянуть в глубь человека, – все же высказал он, когда оба вернулись домой. – Посчитали бы ересью и бесовским наваждением…

– Да, в ваши времена вся медицина была еще на трупах. Микроскоп, конечно, уже столетие как изобрели, но не все в него увидишь…

– А знаешь, мне тут нравится, – Хэйтем огляделся. – В вашем времени, я имею в виду…

– Очень рада это слышать, дорогой.

– И самое главное, ради чего… – тут он запнулся, – вернее, ради кого я тут – это ты!

– Спасибо, я правда очень это ценю! Ты человек дела, трудоголик, как и я, и если в самом деле…

– А ты сомневаешься, любимая? – он поцеловал ее, впившись в губы.

Она с жаром ему ответила. И когда снова смогла дышать, то сказала:

– Ничуть не сомневаюсь. Ценю.

– Люблю тебя! – в перерывах между поцелуями шептал Хэйтем, обнимая Темпе.

– Ох, и я…

Поцелуями пока и ограничились – он не знал, надо ли ей в таком положении продолжать. Или пусть сама, по своим ощущениям, решает.

– Ты не переживай, пока еще очень даже можно. Последние три месяца не рекомендуется уже…

Хэйтем ухмыльнулся в ответ и снова обнимал возлюбленную, покрывая поцелуями.

Она млела, аж надышаться им не могла.

– Раньше в чудеса не верилось, а теперь вся жизнь – сплошное чудо! – они как-то незаметно переместились на постель.

– Да, согласна, родной…

Она тянулась к нему, мечтая возвращать ласки.

Хэйтем лег на спину, предоставив возлюбленной действовать по своему усмотрению.

До самого конца так было бы удобно, а там бы уж устроились. Пока же она медленно раздевала его, лаская.

Тот поддался ее власти и окунулся в океан наслаждений. Утонченных, неторопливых, в чем-то сродни изысканной пытке. По крайней мере, Темпе от желания просто сгорала, тоже следствие ее положения, но сознательно не спешила.

Но и Хэйтем просто так не лежал, его руки тихонько путешествовали по телу Темпе, чуть поддразнивая.

Ей хватило пару раз прижаться к нему посильнее, чуть потереться, чтобы ее накрыло блаженство.

– А теперь твоя очередь, наконец, родной мой. Сейчас повернусь как надо…

Теперь он глядел на Темпе, почти лежа на ней, но опирался руками на матрас, чтоб совсем не повредить тому, кто не так давно зародился в ее теле.

Темпе одарила возлюбленного восхищенной улыбкой. Сам додумался! В ответ он склонился и впился в ее губы долгим поцелуем.

Их слияние было быстрым и ярким.

– Ну ты даешь, – высказалась потом Темпе, некультурно, но энергично. – Я думала лечь набок, а ты еще лучше все устроил!

– А как иначе? – улыбнулся он, устроившись рядом и приобняв Темпе одной рукой.

 

Самое блаженное время подходило к концу. Уже очень мешался живот и хотелось поскорее родить – не зазря же это называют «разрешиться от бремени». И все-таки еще больше не по себе становилось, когда она думала о том, что ждет ее – их, но ее прежде всего – после родов.

Она, конечно, была в курсе, что ребенку нужен уход. Но дети, они такие – «Плачут и какают. Плачут, когда какают, и какают, когда плачут». Еще едят и спят. И то, что происходило с ней прямо сейчас, это и правда «грезы, которые слишком быстро кончаются». Не надо переживать – где мелочь, что с ней… Все при тебе. Дитя только твое. И папино немножечко.

Хотя, если Хэйтема тоже поднапрячь для ухода за мелким, то может втянуться. Но он не умеет. В его время с детьми сидели женщины… И пресловутый «отцовский инстинкт» не сильно надежная штука, мало в ком просыпается желание вот прямо нянчиться с детенышем с первых дней. Разум гораздо надежнее. Уже будет отвечать за «честно пополам».

Немного мучила изжога, но это не смертельно. Хорошо хоть Хэйтем рядом, поддерживает морально. А то противно чувствовать себя слабой и беспомощной, но иногда ее реально надо водить под руки. На работе она как-то это обходит, а вот в остальное время…

И поскорее бы все случилось, наконец!

И пусть по ночам не получится спать… Один фиг сейчас тоже не особо получается.

Жаль, что Хэйтем не умеет водить машину, сейчас бы это пригодилось. Время постепенно подходило… Хотя долго ли научиться, он способный.

Но пока придется воспользоваться «Скорой помощью» – доехать до больницы.

Он, конечно, ее не оставил. Хотя в родзал не пошел, может, даже испугался. Хотя чего там бояться? А многие мужья даже в обморок падают. Смешные мужчины. Ладно, нечего ему там делать.

…Вскоре ей на грудь положили девочку, вполне прелестную.

Как-то быстро все, подумала Темпе и почти что отключилась, чувствуя только маленькие губки дочери.

А имя… Имя пусть Хэйтем придумывает! Пусть оно будет необычным – так ведь и ситуация необычная, и все, что случилось с ней последние месяцы – тоже необычно.

Хотя самое простое… Ее мама Кристин, его мама Тесса… Как вариант – Кристель.

Может, она ему предложит, может, он сам. А впереди им предстояли приятные заботы. И трудности, связанные с рождением ребенка. И все только вместе!

 

3.

Они совсем недавно стали родителями, и это немножко пугало. Опыта-то никакого, только книги. И всякие форумы, где все говорят разное…

– Ну что ж, милая, разберемся с этим-то как-нибудь. Главное, это наше и ничье больше…

– Вот уж да, еще кому-то этого не хватало!

– Да не переживай, – Хэйтем обнял жену. – В любом случае друг друга не оставим. Да и те советы, которые ты смотрела, ничто по сравнению с личной практикой, – и оставил в конце фраз поцелуй.

– Это уж точно, милый…

– Я бы сказал, что и одни бы прожили, но потомство после нас тоже надо оставить, любимая. И если хочешь, с собой брать ее будем, везде – пусть с детства приучается. Это только мое мнение, любовь моя, – прошептал англичанин.

– Тем более сама завелась, значит, что-то в жизни и совершит. И да, у меня коллеги тоже сына таскали в лабораторию, это было очень мило!

– Ну так какие заботы? Иди ко мне! – он увлек Темпе за собой на кровать.

– Ладно, пока Кристель спит… Хоть мозги прочистим, да и вообще…

– Тише, не разбуди ее, – прошептал муж.

– Пока, думаю, рано, – ответила она тоже шепотом.

– У нас много дел впереди, если девочка, конечно, захочет по нашим стопам пойти, – шептал Хэйтем, целуя подругу жизни. – А если не захочет… В моем времени особо выбора не было – дом, дети, кухня…

– Пусть девочка занимается чем сама захочет, я так думаю. Главное, чтобы она видела все возможные варианты, от домохозяйки до исследователя космоса.

– Да, этот мир дает большой выбор, любимая, – руки медленно раздевали Темпе. Да она, вроде, и не сопротивлялась, шла навстречу. Сейчас им куда реже удавалось вот так…

Теперь они действовали тихо и осторожно, все время помня о спавшей в коляске малышке.

– Нигде не встречал таких, как ты, раньше, – признался шепотом Хэйтем, лаская жену.

– Так и я ведь тоже… никогда… любимый…

– Главное, не забыть одеяло накинуть… хотя она еще маленькая, и лучше уж застанет нас за сексом, чем за ссорой… хотя ты не так воспитан, мой рыцарь, да и раньше у нас была бы отдельная спальня…

– Это точно, любовь моя. В мой век по-разному было, – и накинул на обоих большое двуспальное одеяло, закрывшее их с головой.

…И уже после Темпе подумала вслух:

– Отдельная спальня у нас и сейчас может быть, но, боюсь, лично мне так было бы неспокойно. А тебе?

– Мне тоже. Это что ж, девочка там будет совершенно одна, а мы, такие счастливые – здесь? – и погладил любимую по волосам. – Пока не подрастет достаточно, пусть будет с нами, хорошо, любимая?

– Абсолютно согласна! – и прижалась. – Это же разумно!

Мелкая спокойно спала, сопя в две дырки тихонько. А Темпе обхватила любимого за шею. Прилегла на грудь – всю ночь так не проспишь, конечно, но пока так хорошо! И пока малышка спит.

– Я насмотрелся на разные семьи, и думаю, что у нас-то должна быть своя, с нашими тараканами, – уголком губ усмехнулся Хэйтем, покрывая нежными поцелуями ее лицо.

– Вот именно. Неповторимые умные психи мы, – и закончила поцелуем в губы.

– Ну так это же хорошо, любимая!

– Безумно хорошо, дорогой!

– Люблю тебя, безумно, – прошептал он.

– И я тебя, даже не думала, что так могу!

– Там, где мы были, любовь в порядке вещей и этого никто не стесняется, и семья поставлена во главу угла, – вспоминал он то приключение в светлом мире. – И семьи крепкие, братья-сестры любят и поддерживают друг друга. В своем мире я такого не видел. Давай потом еще мальчика запланируем, родная? – вот как-то сам не ожидал, что скажет.

– Почему бы и нет… В том мире, где мы сейчас, семьи есть самые разные, и хорошие, и не очень, и вообще из рук вон… В Англии все более чопорно, тем более в твое время, но, по-моему, главное, что определяет наше с тобой восприятие – это то, что мы с тобой оба рано остались без родителей, а до этого как раз все было очень хорошо.

– Это наши плюсы теперь и стимул жить дальше, любимая.

– Именно так, помимо работы, родной мой.

Он смотрел и дивился, что за золото ему в жизни досталось. Но им еще узнавать и узнавать друг друга. В том числе и так, как теперь.

– Очень люблю тебя, милая.

– И я тебя. Так удивительно… ты такой красивый, когда говоришь это вслух!

– А зачем мне говорить неправду, любовь моя? Я в самом деле тебя очень люблю! – и поцеловал ее в губы, с затяжкой.

Темпе аж застонала тихонько. Потом прошептала:

– Я, конечно, не прочь еще раз… но времени мало, надо поспать…

– А мы завтра продолжим, милая,– шепнул он. – Тем более девочка наша почти проснулась.

– Вот и отлично.

– Я буду принимать такое же участие в воспитании, не беспокойся, родная.

– Я знаю, радость. Это важно для ребенка и очень здорово для меня.

– Люблю тебя!

– И я! Все, проснулась, дашь мне ее?

– Держи, – он осторожно передал малышку Темпе. – Вы обе красавицы! – искренне проговорил Хэйтем, кутаясь в халат.

– Спасибо, – она приложила Кристель к груди. – Пока не могу сказать точно, на кого она больше похожа, но да, весьма мила.

– На тебя уж точно, родная.

– Строение лицевых костей скорее твое, ну да потом будет яснее. Ладно, давай сейчас потише, мы мешаем ей питаться.

Только потом Хэйтем прошептал, когда уложили девочку:

– Ты даже не на работе такие сравнения делаешь, – он чмокнул Темпе в нос.

– У меня так голова работает, уж извини… У тебя наверняка тоже есть профессиональные вывихи… Надо же, элитный ликвидатор – и такой нежный отец…

– Просто я вас обеих безумно люблю. Давай ты ложись и засыпай, радость, а я, если надо, с малышкой посижу.

– Спасибо, дорогой…

– Вывихов не замечал за собой.

– Это тебе повезло, с такой-то профессией. Хотя, может, ты просто оцениваешь себя трезво.

– Спокойной тебе ночи!

– Да, родной, – у нее уже слипались глаза.

Он поцеловал жену.

 

4.

Она пропадала до обеда на службе, оставляя мужа присмотреть за малышкой, потом присоединялась к нему и брала на себя половину дел. И он тоже давал ей отоспаться, и авралы ее понимал.

– Я все равно дома, дорогая, так что кому, если не мне, присмотреть за ребенком? – и поцеловал.

– Это очень самоотверженно с твоей стороны, милый. Надеюсь, тебе не слишком тяжело, что ты вынужден жить в четырех стенах и заниматься только домом?

– Не беспокойся, родная, кое-какой опыт одинокой жизни дома я имею, – ответил Хэйтем. – Да и не так уж это и трудно, особенно если ребенок наш, родной.

– Она же крохотная совсем, я сама подчас боюсь.. Не знаю, как взять, как что… Но привыкаю.

– Мы вместе научимся, радость! – он уложил малышку в кроватку и поцеловал жену в губы.

– Ох, я вся млею… Но пусть сперва дочка уснет, она кроме прочего обидится. Дай ей подержаться за твой палец.

– Само собой, любимая, – к малышке потянулась большая отцовская рука.

Выглядело это невероятно мило.

– И не беспокойся насчет еды – я покормил ее, как ты просила, – и протянул свободной рукой бумажку с инструкцией.

– Молодец. Да и я старалась, когда писала инструкцию.

– Оценил, пусть бы и дальше так. В вашем мире многие отцы с детьми сидят, как я слышал, милая, – тихо говорил Хэйтем. – так что нет проблем.

– Хорошо, что ты так думаешь. Но, может, нам иногда просить кого – моего отца, друзей, или няньку нанять, а тебе вдохнуть настоящего дела?

– А у вас так принято? Там, где ты служишь? – первым делом спросил благоверный. – И да, ты права, я немного скучаю и по настоящему делу.

– Не принято, конечно… не отвлекай меня пару минут прикосновениями, хорошо? Я работаю на ФБР, там всех проверяют очень пристально. Но… ой нет, очень рискованно… ты, конечно, никогда не работал в законе и умеешь прятаться, но сейчас другие технологии обнаружения…

– Тогда есть какое-то другое применение моим шпионским способностям? – шутливо спросил Хэйтем.

– Тебе Интернет надо освоить и работать из дома аналитиком!

– Что освоить? – удивился магистр. – Ты мне говорила, но я все привыкнуть не могу, что я в твоем мире и у вас такие вещи. Да мне и поздно, наверно, учиться, любимая.

– Тебе не поздно, ты из тех, кто лет в семьдесят запросто выучит очередной язык! Научишься! Но это успеется, а вот близость…

– А близость откладывать не стоит! – и поцеловал в губы. Долго и страстно.

Все слова пропали – кто считает, на сколько?

…К концу проснулась и маленькая, запищала в кроватке. То ли подгузник поменять, то ли покормить, то ли колики… Немолодые уже годами, но новоиспеченные и совсем неопытные родители точно не знали, чего именно малышке не хватает. Разве что есть, наверно, ей рано еще.

– Я возьму ее, покачаю… – вызвался отец.

Потом оба почуяли запах: памперсы малышке сменить уж точно стоило бы.

– Это давай я – с моей профессией брезгливым не будешь.

И вот ловко получается у нее с этим приспособлением. В его время… Да он сам не помнил, как было в его время, но подгузников у младенцев точно таких не было. Но мыли всегда одинаково.

И теперь Темпе аккуратно купала девочку, стараясь не обжечь. Вот температуру локтем мерили во все времена. Хэйтем принес теплое одеяло и в него закутали малышку, потом мама отвлеклась на кормление. Уже даже не столько утолить голод, сколько дать побольше тепла.

– Устала? – тихо спросил Хэйтем.

– Да, поспать бы…

– Ты вот про какой-то… Интернет говорила. Что это? И как я там смогу что узнать? Тогда потом расскажешь. А пока я уложу малышку, и тебя.

– Завтра покажу, – сонно бормотнула она. – Ну можешь пока просто новости почитать…

Хэйтем беспомощно воззрился на ту штуку на столе, выключенную и спящую.

Темпе таки поднялась, включила, открыла стартовую страницу.

– Щелкай на что хочешь, а я спать…

Он благодарно поглядел на Темпе и углубился в изучение нового для себя мира.

Через три часа Темпе проснулась от хныканья малышки. Перегнулась через решетку кроватки, взяла Кристель на руки.

А Хэйтем так и сидел за компьютером.

– Дьявольская штука, – хмыкнул, – обо всем забыл! Погляди, оставлю открытыми пару страниц… Может, пригодится по работе.

Доктор Бреннан понимающе засмеялась:

– Ты спать иди, пока моя вахта будет…

– Уже бегу! – заснул мгновенно, едва коснувшись лицом подушки.

Темпе, умиленно улыбаясь, коснулась губами его покрасневших с непривычки глаз.

Ещё немного покачала Кристель, а потом прямо с ней на руках присела на минутку к компьютеру. И сразу поняла, что привлекло внимание мужа. Вот эта заметка. Верить – не поверила, но взяла на заметку. Похоже было, что автор – адепт бредовых теорий с каналов для домохозяек. Но слишком многое совпадало. Орден, который пал еще в Средневековье с казнью магистра Жака де Молэ, похоже, возродился где-то совсем рядом и совсем недавно. Но с какой целью? Хоть Хэйтема спрашивай, хотя откуда ему знать, что было после него. Может, стоит по своим каналам найти автора статьи? Миссис Кенуэй задумчиво пялилась в мерцающий монитор, борясь с желанием разбудить мужа. Придется продолжать давиться этой статьей, гадая, где правда, а где вымысел. Пусть Хэйтем выспится, а утром они вместе решат, что делать дальше. Информацию она анализировала даже уже и в полусне, держа у груди дочку.

 

Хэйтем проснулся посвежевший, а его благоверная с малышкой спали. Бывший магистр решил дождаться, когда проснется Темпе, а пока отправился на кухню сварить кофе.

Этому он научился быстро.

– Привет, – она потом подошла тихо, обвила его шею и прильнула к спине (Хэйтем глазел в окно, попивая кофе).

– Выспалась хоть немножко, радость?

– Мы с малышкой отлично выспались, дорогой. И у меня для тебя новость! – Темпе поцеловала мужа и принялась готовить бутылочку для кормления.

– И какая же?

– Я вчера просматривала новостные сайты и наткнулась на статью одного деятеля по поводу возрождения Ордена.

– Он и по сейчас возрождается?

– Да. Одно время считалось, что правопреемником стал Мальтийский орден. Ты бы мог, конечно, прояснить ситуацию, но после твоего оттуда ухода… Вернее, после ухода из твоей реальности и времени, ты же не знаешь, что там происходило?

– Конечно, не знаю, откуда ж…

– Историю постоянно переписывают в свою пользу все, кому не лень, так что мы никогда не узнаем всей правды, родной. А те писатели, которые расписывают факты, довольно сомнительны. Например, вчерашний. Он утверждает, что их штаб-квартира вполне реальна. Я нашла их адрес, они в нашем городе…

– Явно ерунда, никогда нельзя было так светиться. Или тщательно спланированная дезинформация.

– Я про то же, дорогой. И подумала – по своим каналам я проверю их контору. Они вполне могут быть террористической организацией под знаком Ордена, – Темпе за разговорами развела в бутылочке детскую смесь. – И неизвестно, что у них на уме. Вдруг окажется так, что они на самом деле эти… как ты их называл? Асассины?

– Смелое предположение, дорогая, но вполне заслуживающее внимания, – изловчился, наклонился поцеловать руку, да так, что супруга ни капли не пролила.

Темпе тихонько рассмеялась и чмокнула его в губы:

– Я надеюсь, ты поможешь в поисках?

Меж тем в комнате проснулась и заплакала Кристель.

– Я их даже возглавлю! Мне взять малышку?

– Ну, если хочешь, можешь покормить, – улыбнулась благоверная, передавая мужу и бутылочку. – Спасибо, ты мне очень поможешь в поисках!

– Я тебе во всем готов помогать!

Малышка на руках у отца мгновенно успокоилась.

– Мне показалось, что еще что-то автор сказать хотел, про какую-то вещь, но я толком не поняла, про какую – на сон потянуло, – промолвила Темперанс. – Но общее впечатление, что эта штука дает власть обладателю.

– Очередной артефакт Эдема? Вот только этого нам не хватало!

– Уже не Эдема. Это так называемое копье Лонгина. По легенде, римский солдат Лонгин пронзил печень распятому Иисусу, – с неким скепсисом произнесла доктор Бреннан. Нет, вернее, Кенуэй.

– Что-то когда-то давно читал об этом. Не саму легенду, а то, что с ней связано…

– А в наше время была такая легенда, что копье во время Второй Мировой хранилось у Гитлера…

– И даже так… Надо узнать, куда потом делось.

– Давай этим займемся? Нельзя же, чтобы оно попало снова к какому-нибудь диктатору…

– Обязательно займемся!

– Тогда давай потихоньку, пока Кристель спит, – прошептала Темпе, приобняв благоверного за плечи.

– Да, мы же пока не выходя из дома…

– Жаль, что я не обладаю способностями, как у знакомой принцессы, – тихонько усмехнулась молодая мамаша, – и не вижу сути вещей.

– Я тоже только скрытые угрозы распознаю… Зато мы с тобой умеем анализировать.

– Тогда нам с тобой сам Бог велел, любимый!

– Конечно, милая!

– Сейчас я Кристель успокою, кажется, подгузник пора поменять, – Темпе чмокнула мужа в губы и занялась малышкой. – Нам надо изучить этот сайт, любимый. Каждое слово проверить. И между строк прочитать. Ведь после войны артефакт не нашли…

– Я пока сам читать начну…

– И держи меня в курсе, любовь моя.

– Уж будь спокойна, любимая.

Темпе снова уложила малышку и присоединилась к мужу. Они оба вместе склонились к монитору и в четыре глаза просматривали каждую строчку, ища любой намек на загадочный артефакт древности.

– Все выглядит очень настоящим, – удивлялся тамплиер.

– В век фотошопа все любят пустить пыль в глаза, – хмыкнула Темпе. – Это в ваше время не умели именно так фальсифицировать, дорогой. Даже если это и правда, мало кто поверит… Народ недоверчивый нынче…

– А мне казалось, что все такой же легковерный. Но я могу и ошибаться…

– Да уж… Так и я ошибалась, милый…

– Пока сами все проверим.

Проверяли долго, по куче перекрестных источников. Ни к кому не обращались, поскольку сами не верили во все эти бредни. Но информация выплывала интересная.

– Мне кажется, что он прямо намекает, что артефакт у него, – промолвила Темпе.

– И это может быть ассасинская ловушка, родная моя.

– Этот наглец слишком самоуверен, – протянула благоверная, пялясь в монитор. – Не стоит ему верить. Надо просто сделать вид, а на деле – держать ухо востро.

– Соберем на него все, что можно. Хоть бы это была правительственная организация, – вздохнула Темперанс.

– Он пишет, что не то чтобы правительственная, но очень богатая и влиятельная играет против него и замалчивает правду.

Миссис Кенуэй закусила губу и задумалась. Надо бы с этим хотя бы связаться, на нейтральной территории или на его, чтобы не вызывало подозрений…

– Кем бы нам представиться, когда к нему поедем?

– Ну не ассасинами же, – Хэйтем аж плечами передернул. – Хотя этот тип очень похож именно на их представителя.

Темпе щелкнула пальцами:

– Мы на время станем агентами ФБР. Тем более что и я на эту организацию работаю, – потом оглянулась на спавшую Кристель. – А вот ее куда?

– Может, сможет коллега и подруга присмотреть. У нее сын чуть старше.

– Точно! Я ей позвоню! – Темпе сорвалась к телефону. Вопрос решился просто отлично.

Можно было отбывать. Супруги приехали по адресу, указанному на сайте, в личном сообщении.

– Откройте, ФБР! – ответила Темпе на вопрос.

Никто не открыл. Только в окно кто-то выскочил и повис на карнизе.

– Держите его, Хэйтем! – крикнула женщина, вытаскивая оружие, а сама бросилась наперерез. Хэйтем бросился куда-то вбок, отрезая путь к отступлению. А потом полез по стене навстречу этому психу. Тот понял, что сбегать ему некуда. И потому сдался. Хэйтем спустился следом и притащил парня за шкирку.

– Зачем сбежал? Мы просто спросить хотели, – начала Темперанс, пряча пистолет в кобуру.

– Вам меня сдали Абстерго! Тамплиеры!

– Успокойтесь уже. Вас нам никто не сдавал, мы вас сами нашли. А теперь рассказывайте про Абстерго!

Бывший магистр только хмыкнул:

– Посмотрел бы я на этих… тамплиеров…

– Абстерго – это очень крупная корпорация, они чем только не занимаются, в частности тем, что создают машины для залезания в память предков, дабы отыскать сокрытые в прошлом артефакты. И потомков ассасинов. Чтобы их уничтожить и не дать их правде звучать.

– Что-то сомневаюсь, чтобы потомки ассасинов существовали в твоем времени, – Хэйтем мерял шагами комнату – все трое сейчас находились в доме.

– И мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы артефакт, который нам интересен, находился там, где мы…

– Я тебя понял…

– Только я сам потомок ассасинов. И так просто в руки не дамся, – промямлил неизвестный.

– Вас никто туда и не тащит, – успокоила его Темперанс. – Мы сами с ними разберемся.

– Я же говорил – вы такие же негодяи, как они, вы душители свободы!

– Мы сами по себе! – отрезал Хэйтем.

– Ой ли? Вам тоже нужен артефакт…

– Нужен, – кивнула Темпе. – Но только не для личных целей!

– Так всем не для личных. А чтоб сделать мир лучше и бла-бла-бла.

– Мировые злодеи уже пытались сделать мир лучше, – усмехнулась доктор Кенуэй, – И что из этого вышло? Так что где находится офис корпорации?

– А может, можно по-другому? – Хэйтем вспомнил вдруг фокусы одной магички.

– Как?

– Помнишь ее высочество? Она нам серьезно помогла тогда…

– Как забыть такое…

Администратор поглядывал то на женщину, то на мужчину и не мог понять, откуда у них такие связи на государственном уровне чуть ли не с членами королевских домов Европы.

Не иначе, тамплиеры окаянные. У тех везде свои люди. Ох, как он был близок к истине! Особенно в отношении Кенуэя, хоть и не знал того близко и видел первый раз.

– Ну что тогда? Хотя как наладить связь? Отсюда не позвонишь, – молвила Темпе.

– Просто позвать? Я, может, своей сверхспособностью смогу увидеть намеки на порталы… Где грань между мирами как бы тоньше…

– Только сперва с этим надо что-то сделать. Не следует ему давать допуск к таким сверхсекретным программам, – проговорила агентесса. – Тем более связанным с НАСА, – сообщила Темперанс специально для этого типа.

– Я его сейчас вырублю.

Админ получил по темечку аккуратно, но точно. И отключился.

– Давай быстрее! Неизвестно сколько времени он так пролежит! – торопила Хэйтема благоверная.

– Вот эта стена…

Оба буквально вломились туда и пропали из виду резко. Темпе даже осознать не успела, как это произошло.

Супругам не пришлось искать: они сразу попали туда, куда надо. И там их встретили добрые знакомые.

– Доброго дня, господа. Что-то серьезное? Это прямо на вас написано, – заметила ее высочество.

– Здравствуйте, ваше величество! – Хэйтем склонился в изысканном поклоне. – Хотим обезопасить человечество от одного артефакта.

– Так, с этого места и подробнее, – проговорила Янка. – Что за артефакт? И как вы на него вышли?

Они поведали.

– А, копье Лонгина, – Янка почесала в затылке. – Оно и вправду было при Гитлере в последнюю войну. Он считал, что артефакт дал ему власть. Или ему нашептали его пропагандисты из тайных обществ…

– Много ему то копье помогло, – хмыкнула Темпе.

– Вот-вот. Войну он проиграл на всех фронтах, а русские добили. В смысле, в основном русские и били… Поганой метлой гнали со своей земли… А теперь где этот артефакт?

Близкие как-то вопросительно поглядывали на принцессу, все, кроме маман: Маргит-то явно знала про этот период двадцатого века…

«Потом расскажешь, Яночка?»

«И расскажу, и покажу, родная».

– У одного глупого типа, – фыркнула Темпе.

– Ну, давайте посмотрим. За артефактом не только вы охотитесь? – Янка настраивала зеркало-проводник.

– Кто только за ним не охотится.

– Этот? – Янка нашла искомое. – Сейчас я его сюда вытяну!

– О, благодарим!

– Особо не за что, – Янка просунула руку словно в воду и осторожно вытащила опасный предмет. Зеркало снова стало зеркалом, а не порталом в другой мир. – Пусть останется здесь. Уж сюда-то от вас никто не сунется…

– Да, мы уверены, что это так…

– Ну вот и славно! Про этот мир пусть никто у вас не знает…

– Конечно, не поверят же…

От общего маленького чаепития не отказался никто. Надо же немножко отдохнуть в хорошей компании. А с корпорациями они разберутся потом… Успеется.

Дорога домой была так же незаметна.

– Будто в другую комнату перешли… – хмыкнула Темпе.

– А это так иногда бывает, как говорили индейские шаманы…– Хэйтем притянул ее к себе и поцеловал.

– А вот это… куда как волшебнее… – прошептала она ему в губы.

– Тогда я похищу тебя на всю ночь! И стану твоим волшебником!

– Буду только рада, дорогой!

Он подхватил ее на руки и отнес в спальню. Что было дальше, история скромно умалчивает, но известно, что оба остались довольны друг другом и счастливы до бесконечности. Покров открывает нам только их долгий поцелуй…

 

5.

Однажды на почту пришло письмо с неизвестного адреса. Может, был он зарегистрирован вообще где-то на островах или вблизи Австралии. В коротком послании было несколько строчек и адрес, куда надо было прийти.

– Я бы показала специалистам, – нахмурилась Темпе.

– Конечно, я-то в этих знаках не разбираюсь, – хмыкнул тамплиер. – Похоже, нами заинтересовались те, кого мы искали.

– Ожидаемо, дорогой.

– И я даже не знаю, настоящие ли они и те ли, за кого выдают себя. Ведь столько веков прошло, любовь моя. Если нужно куда-то идти, то я пойду тоже! – решительно заявил Хэйтем.

– Им может быть нужна твоя кровь. Даже если немного – мне это не нравится.

– А что, дорогая, без кровопускания никак? – невесело пошутил благоверный. – Ну, скорее это я им кровопускание сделаю!

– Ты можешь. Просто у них же там все завязано на генетическую память предков, они лезут в воспоминания потомков и так ищут артефакты.

– Если я должен буду им свою кровь, я дам немного. Или ты боишься, что они могут не позволить нам дальше быть вместе?

– Пусть только попробуют. И хоть прикоснуться к Кристель – тоже. Но еще больше я боюсь другого – что они будут захватывать мир и всем навязывать свои ценности. Ну пусть даже не самые плохие…

– Я вот тут подумал, но ты будешь против, – начал было Хэйтем.

– Ты сначала расскажи, душа моя.

– Я хотел предложить запрятать малышку там, где мы спрятали копье Лонгина. Но мы и так своими просьбами наскучили ее высочеству. Просто тот мир – единственное место, безопасное для Кристель, милая!

– А ведь и правда. Только надолго ли придется? И как часто мы сможем туда проситься?

– Я думаю, ее высочество войдет в наше положение и просто оставит коридор открытым, – размышлял рыцарь, меряя шагами комнату. – Ох, но если коридор обнаружат эти люди из Ордена?

– Вот этого я и боюсь… Не отдавать же Кристель туда насовсем, я ее даже от груди еще не отняла! Да и что мы скажем людям? Был ребенок – и вдруг исчез, а мы такие спокойные…

– Кто сказал, дорогая, что насовсем? – недоумевал Хэйтем. – Разберемся с Орденом и вернем девочку. А что людям сказать, придумаем. Отправили на ферму к родственникам?

– У моих родственников нет фермы, – отрезала Темперанс.

– Ну еще куда-нибудь. Не проситься же туда нам всем! А Орден может и союзником нашим оказаться, если с моего времени мало что изменилось.

– Ладно, если только на время. Надеюсь, что будет по-твоему и Орден наши союзники! – припечатала Темпе. – Но в любом случае я заберу девочку обратно!

– Можешь и сама там с ней побыть, ты сейчас единственный человек, который ей по-настоящему необходим.

– А ты тут один наедине с Орденом? – обеспокоилась Темперанс. – Надеюсь, я найду там возможность наблюдать за тобой! И вовремя прийти на помощь!

– Вот давай попробуем так!

– Ну что ж, дорогой, я готова. Надо найти способ, как сообщить о себе… И… попросить прощения за… такой визит, – усмехнулась доктор Кенуэй.

– Это я беру на себя, все-таки знал обхождение еще до того, как мы познакомились с ее величеством.

– Я.. про магическую часть, милый. Как мы откроем дверь туда?

– Как и всегда – очень попросим…

– Я готова! – и взяла малышку на руки.

Оба всей душой взмолились о помощи волшебных друзей. Портал открылся будто сам собой. Хэйтем с Темперанс просто вошли, будто в булочную за углом. И не переставали этому удивляться.

Там их словно ждали. И встречали:

– Чувствуйте себя как дома. Вы в безопасности! – ее высочество нисколько не изменилась. Все так же спокойна и невозмутима.

– Благодарю, благодарю от всех нас!

Янка склонила голову.

– Я должен вернуться, – заявил Хэйтем. – Предстоит опасная миссия.

– Я была бы с ним, но свою дочь мне надо охранять самой, уж простите, что так свалилась…

– Вы мать, вы имеете полное право быть с малышкой. Мы обеспечим вам, миссис Кенуэй, все условия для этого. Вы не будете ни в чем нуждаться! – заверила принцесса. – А вам, сэр, мы тоже окажем необходимую помощь в магическом плане, если потребуется.

– Мы вам безмерно благодарны, ваше величество.

– Оставайтесь, сколько вам нужно, – заверила и королева-мать.

Хэйтем поцеловал благоверную и скрылся в портале.

– Главное… чтобы я не терял его из виду… ваше величество, вы сможете помочь?

– Вы будете его всегда видеть, но обычные люди – нет.

– О, благодарю, именно это и требуется.

– Вас нет смысла убивать, – заверила принцесса, будто видела будущее. – Вы именно тот, кто им нужен. Они ваши союзники, но до конца им доверять я бы не стала.

– Вы абсолютно правы, сам думаю так же.

– Так что мы побудем на подстраховке. В случае чего мы вас просто вытянем сюда.

– Буду надеяться, что так вас не затрудню.

– Нисколько, сэр. И, удачи вам в вашем предприятии!

– Премного благодарен, пригодится.

– Ни о чем не беспокойтесь. Ваши близкие под надежной защитой!

– Большего я не мог и желать.

Темперанс и остальные долго смотрели вслед ушедшему магистру и держали скрещенные пальцы.

 

6.

Хэйтем готов был к любому повороту событий. И потому с полной уверенностью направился на встречу с тем, кто назначил ему аудиенцию.          

– Профессор Уоррен Видик, к вашим услугам. Ваши предки наверняка были очень интересными людьми…

– Хэйтем Кенуэй, – склонил голову магистр.

– Прямой потомок тех Кенуэев? Живой портрет! Или… тут что-то даже более таинственное?

– Почему прямой потомок? Я и есть магистр Кенуэй.

– Тот самый, 1725-го года рождения? Это было бы великолепно, да и похоже по всем нашим данным, что вы не из этого времени… Но как?

– Некие силы привели меня в ваше время, – уклончиво ответил Хэйтем. Он не хотел выдавать и компрометировать друзей. – Я бы сказал, что самому Господу было это угодно.

– Ну что ж, Отец Понимания собирает нас неисповедимыми путями. Я вполне допускаю и такое развитие событий. Вы готовы снова служить Ордену, как служили всю свою жизнь?

– Смотря чего вы хотите, – хмыкнул мастер Кенуэй. – И смотря что вкладываете в понятие «служба».

– Поверьте, с вашего времени ничего не изменилось. Убивать врагов, искать артефакты Предтеч. А еще нам нужны воспоминания. Вас и ваших предков.

– С Предтечами я имел дело, в свое время, и с их артефактами тоже. Но зачем вам мои воспоминания? Ничего нового они вам не дадут, я уверен.

– Как же это – ничего нового, если вы лично видели Предтеч? О таком в наших архивах нет записей…

– Ну, тогда попробуйте. Я и сам знаю не так много, – Хэйтем уступил, но все равно держался настороже.

– Тогда прошу вас проследовать в нашу специальную машину – Анимус.

Хэйтем был все же сыном своего времени и с опаской отнесся к адской машине.

– Что делает эта машина Дьявола? – покосился магистр.

– Погружает вас в воспоминания предков. И в ваши тоже. Вы как бы переноситесь туда, а машина записывает…

Магистр с головы до ног оглядел профессора и покрутил шеей. И подумал о Темперанс и малышке: как там они? И только потом покорился воле профессора.

А вот о чем он не подумал – так о том, что в его голове еще и другие миры есть. И кстати – местонахождение семьи. Хотя, об этом можно воспоминания и закрыть, заблокировать, чтобы никто не пробил… так его однажды учила та принцесса. Только внутри машины это сложнее. Когда как будто снова все это переживаешь… Ну что ж… ее высочеству он доверял, раз с легким сердцем оставил там Темперанс с малышкой. А принцесса – мощная магичка, сумеет защитить свой мир. Кто бы туда ни полез.

 

Профессор видел то, что связано было с первоначальным периодом жизни Кенуэя: детство, юность, друзья отца, оказавшиеся тамплиерами…

Это, в общем-то, Видик и так уже знал. Эти друзья убили Эдварда Кенуэя, а десятилетнего Хэйтема забрали в учение и воспитали в своем духе. А вот период после того, как сам мастер пропал без вести в своем времени… вызывал недоумение.

Во-первых, раньше на этом месте были другие воспоминания. Попытки наладить отношения с сыном… неудавшиеся… и в итоге гибель от руки этого самого сына с промытыми ассасинами мозгами. Но кто-то свыше вмешался и изменил судьбу Кенуэя, некие неведомые Силы… Они не допустили убийства и переместили магистра, словно дав ему второй шанс. Если Предтечи, то зачем? Но нет, это были не Предтечи, а люди, наделенные сверхспособностями. Видик почесал в затылке. И с удвоенным вниманием уставился на экран. Там мелькали какие-то лица и темноволосая женщина. Совсем недавние воспоминания… А, это его нынешняя жена, о ней Видик уже навел справки. Судебный антрополог, большой ученый, автор детективных романов… и весьма красивая женщина. Прямо-таки горячая штучка!

…А это еще кто? Слишком мрачная, серьезная, холодная блондинка. Только мелькнула и сразу пропала. Показалось – или просто сбой в системе… Скорее всего, так.

Однако Видик не хотел оставлять все это так и захотел узнать, что за незнакомка и на что способна. Может, отпустить бывшего магистра – и он приведет к ней? Или просто расспросить Кенуэя? Хотя вряд ли он скажет, скорее отопрется: мол, не слышал, не знаю, не помню… Человек он очень жесткий и более чем закрытый. И если хочет что-то скрыть – не расскажет даже под пытками.

 

– Ой! – вскрикнула у зеркала Темпе. – Там в воспоминаниях Хэйтема вы мелькнули! И этот Видик! Он сейчас моему мужу что-то вколет…

– Это хреново. Но, значит, ваш муж не так прост и не выдаст по своей воле. Значит, его заставили это сделать, – сквозь зубы процедила принцесса. – Вы простите, Темперанс, но я должна закрыть портал!

– Тогда я к нему! – сначала выпалила и побежала, потом уже осознала, что дочка осталась за спиной, спала и ничего не поняла…

– Стойте! – Янка попыталась остановить доктора Кенуэй, но не успела. Портал захлопнулся. Ее высочество в сердцах чуть не пробила стенку. Вот так взять и бросить ребенка? Волшебница повернулась, потирая разбитую руку, и увидела малышку на руках своей матери. Маргит заботливо качала девочку, успокаивая. Принцесса и сама успокоилась: младенец должен выжить, пока она ищет способ вернуть чету Кенуэев.

– Хотя бы Темперанс не сделала самой ужасной глупости, – тихонько сказала Маргит, баюкая Кристель, – не потащила вот это маленькое чудо с собой. Вот тогда да, тогда она была бы ужасной матерью.

– Кристель ее имя? Мы постараемся найти ее родителей и вернуть как можно быстрее! А если не получится быстрее, так хоть вырастим и потом расскажем ей…

– Да, Янка, да. Именно так и следует поступить. Особенно мне…

– Знаю, что у тебя все получится, мама! – принцесса обняла колдунью осторожно. – А мне надо быть настороже. Что еще предпримет этот Видик? Я найду Рину и поговорю с ней. Мы должны проверить все порталы!

– Яночка, я с тобой! – это Эльза появилась на пороге комнаты. – А ты по дороге все расскажешь.

Вот Видик, мрачно подумала Янка, вообще не должен видеть сестру.

– Хорошо, сестренка. Но я должна сделать тебя невидимой, на время. Согласна? И да, я расскажу! Ты помнишь про того магистра-тамплиера? – Янка взяла сестренку под руку.

– Да, они с женой нас спасли…

– Теперь мы должны спасти их. Эта малышка, – Янка кивнула на Кристель, которую укачивала Маргит, – их дочь. А сами Кенуэи попали в ловушку. Я должна была закрыть портал, – Янка рассказала сестренке о последних событиях.

– Надо все их закрыть, Яночка! А с остальным справимся!

– Вот мы с Риной и хотим проинспектировать Врата по всему королевству, родная. А остальное – да, дело времени…

– Я буду рядом каждую минуточку!

– Да и я тебя никому не отдам! Ну что, пойдем? Нам предстоит большая работа по защите мира…

– Пойдем, родная!

Маргит долгим взглядом проводила принцесс, в душе пожелав им удачи.

 

Темперанс добралась до того места, где был муж: бумажку с адресом он оставил случайно. Хэйтем без сознания лежал внутри аппарата вроде тех, в которых делают МРТ.

Видику доложили о Темперанс, так рьяно рвущейся к муженьку.

– Какая прелесть! Теперь на магистра можно надавить сильнее или попробовать расспросить эту особу.

«Особа», впрочем, была готова с порога драться ногами.

– О, мадам, успокойтесь! – мягко вещал профессор. – Ваш муж просто отдыхает. А вот с вами я хотел бы поговорить! Надеюсь, вы мне не откажете?

– С вами ФБР скоро поговорит! Чего вы добиваетесь-то?

– Артефакты, мадам. И, может, вы проясните ситуацию с Предтечами. И с той непростой блондинкой?

– Не знаю я никакой блондинки, вам показалось. А вот с Предтечами связываться очень не рекомендую.

– Ну что они мне сделают? – самонадеянно протянул Видик. Он вышагивал по комнате, заложив руки за спину. – Подумаешь, Предтечи! Воспоминания вашего мужа вывели на человека сильнее Предтеч!

– Во-первых, люди не могут быть сильнее Предтеч. Они же Те, Кто Пришел Раньше, и у них не людская психология, мы для них так, букашки. Мусор, пыль.

– Н-ну, сейчас такое время, сударыня, что даже пыль имеет право на голос. И боги с этим ничего не смогут поделать, – профессор, кажется, тронулся умом.

– Хотелось бы, но увы – это так не работает.

– А как? Может, мистер Кенуэй нам поможет? Он ведь уже пытался с ними справиться?

– Все, что вам надо знать, вы уже видели.

– Что ж, мадам, вы меня разочаровали. Я так надеялся договориться с вами, но вы упорно не хотите сотрудничать, а жаль…

– Жалеть в итоге вам придется, – и двинула ему как следует, не посмотрела, что уже немолод.

Охранник оглушил Темперанс, и женщина без чувств осела на пол. Сам Кенуэй тоже ничем не мог помешать.

– Кто же эта неведомая блондинка? Я должен это узнать! Просмотрите еще раз память магистра! – потирая челюсть, проскрипел Видик.

Вколотое лекарство ослабило блоки. И Видику открылся целый удивительный мир… и не один.

– Невероятно! Я должен это все увидеть своими глазами! Мы должны открыть дорогу!

Хотя с географической точки зрения воспоминания мало что давали. Да и порталы были либо стихийными, либо их открывали… с той стороны. Тут нужен был артефакт… И очень мощный. Такой был, всего один, но как он сработает? Да и выведет ли именно туда, куда надо? Видик возьмет с собой вооруженных людей, а то кто знает, с чем придется столкнуться? Такого еще ни с кем не случалось.

– А этих куда?

– Запрячьте так, чтобы их не нашли!

– Это то есть не просто в тюрьму?

– Да. Найдите способ загнать обоих в такую штуку, которая станет их тюрьмой! И где их ребенок?

– Не могу знать, сэр.

– Возможно, они успели запрятать ее. Так, быстро заметаем следы и ищем выход в те миры.

– Есть, сэр.

Вскоре профессор стоял перед активированным порталом. Рядом и позади толпились вооруженные охранники.

– Идите первыми!

Их сразу охватил странный белый огонь. Не убил, правда. Но откинул далеко.

Только некоторые прошли – им удалось активировать защиту. В их числе профессор. А на той стороне Видик нос к носу столкнулся со своим видением.

Перед ним стояла молодая женщина в военном мундире и пристально всматривалась. Ее окружала охрана, тоже с оружием.

– Бросьте оружие! – приказала незнакомка.

– А что иначе будет, прекрасная леди?

– Вы так жаждете это узнать? Благоволите! – и под ее пристальным взглядом пара профессорских охранников покрылись толстым слоем льда.

– Невероятно! – вот сейчас Видик был в первую голову ученым.

– Что ж тут невероятного? – усмехнулась принцесса. – Или вы тоже жаждете стать таким же? Зачем вы сюда явились? – в голосе звучал металл, а глаза были холодные.

– Как исследователь невероятных явлений.

– Как вы активировали Врата?

– Артефактом Предтеч.

– Снова эти Предтечи! – усмехнулась блондинка, повернувшись к подошедшей рыжеволосой с зелеными глазами.

– Вам здесь не рады, – сообщила та. – Сейчас мы вас отправим отсюда и сотрем память.

– Сперва, Рина, он нам должен сказать, где прячет мастера Кенуэя и его супругу!

– Внутри кристалла. Этого достаточно?

– Кристалл! – Янка протянула руку в черной перчатке. – Поймите, профессор, наши возможности превышают ваше скудное воображение! – и приказала солдатам: – Разоружить их!

Те повиновались. Та, кого назвали Риной, сообщила:

– Убивать мы никого не будем, они люди подневольные и тут явно станут лучше…

– А этот твердый орешек!

– Ваше высочество, он знает гораздо больше.

– Что ж, потрясем его.

И Видик почувствовал, как ему залезают в голову. Особенно та, с погонами майора. Она смотрела гораздо глубже.

Охрана профессора сникла под дулами гвардейцев.

Видик счел благоразумным уступить. Но кристалла с ним не было: остался в сейфе корпорации.

– Вы арестованы. И станете заложником, пока я не получу кристалл! – Янка не собиралась отступать.

– Берите в голове у меня план здания.

На это принцесса только усмехнулась: у нее были свои способы. Она только махнула рукой конвою, и те вывели арестантов на улицу. Там ждали два крытых полицейских фургона, куда и посадили заложников.

– Забрать артефакт не составит труда, – проговорила девушка. – Другой вопрос, как вытаскивать Кенуэев!

– Возьмемся всем Управлением, – пообещала Рина.

– Спасибо, Риш! – Янка обняла подругу. И подмигнула кому-то невидимому. И почувствовала нежное пожатие из пустоты.

– Их увезли, солнышко, – еле слышно проговорила принцесса и сняла с сестры морок невидимости.

– Родная, сложнее всего было быть еще и неслышимой.

– Прости меня, – прошептала девушка. – Профессор не должен был тебя видеть, иначе тоже запрятал бы куда-нибудь.

– Да я понимаю, просто очень хотелось дать ему по шее. А меня же тут не должно было быть, Яночка.

Янка только кивнула.

– Возвращаемся во дворец. Риш, поехали с нами!

«И обниму тебя».

«Я тебя крепче!»

И они отправились.

 

Видок у Янки был немного загадочный.

– Я, – подмигнула, – знаю, кого попросить можно.

– Я бы могла сама… – начала было Маргит, – но я нянька…

– Соня. Как Вафельный Лекарь! – улыбнулась принцесса и приобняла близких.

– Ты гений, сестренка! – Эльза ее расцеловала.

– Только почему-то поздно сообразила, – улыбнулась принцесса и ответила тем же.

Они незамедлительно связались с Соней.

«Привет. Хочешь помочь с одним делом?»

«Привет, всегда пожалуйста, а что такое стряслось?»

«Хэйтема помнишь? Так вот, они с женой пропали, вернее их какой-то хлыщ запрятал надежно в кристалл. А артефакт тот – в здании корпорации. Надо его оттуда выловить. Ты на правах Вафельного Лекаря сможешь туда залезть?»

«Смогу. Только это займет время. Это Абстерго?»

«Да. За этим делом стоял некий Видик. Я его арестовала, когда он ко мне сунулся».

«Ой, я б на это посмотрела! Ладно, извини, так-то это не смешно. Все, офис найду».

«Спасибо! И удачи тебе!»

Янка посидела так некоторое время, восстанавливалась.

– Родная, все хорошо?

– Уже да, сестренка. Соня обещала помочь. Только сколько времени это займет? Там личности недоверчивые…

– Но Соня ведь умеет глаза отводить и влазить в головы! Все будет хорошо, золотце!

– Вот эта способность ей и поможет. – Янка приобняла сестренку. – Главное, чтоб форс-мажора не случилось…

– Ну, будем надеяться. И наблюдать. Вместе!

– Да, милая.

 

8.

Темпе очнулась в очень тесном, замкнутом пространстве. Сразу поняла, что не одна. Места двоим еле хватало. Хорошо хоть, что это он…

Да, он... Хэйтем тоже мог еле вздохнуть. Воздуха не хватало обоим.  
– Где мы? 

– Без понятия. Я пришла тебя выручать в Абстерго, и, кажется, мне дали по голове.

– А девочка? Ты оставила Кристель?

– Ну не разорваться же мне было пополам! И не тащить же ее с собой! Ты тут совсем один, а она в безопасном мире, у добрых друзей…

– Ну хоть то успокаивает... Спасибо тебе, конечно, но право, не стоило... Я бы разобрался...  
– Ты уже разобрался, – буркнула Темпе, – что мы с тобой тут оказались!

– Но ты отсюда нас тоже не вытащишь… изнутри-то…

Доктор постучала по стенке, голубой, полупрозрачной:

– И то правда! Проклятье!

– Кажется, Видик нас в какой-то артефакт упрятал, чтобы не мешали ему...

– Боюсь даже думать, чем он сейчас занят! Хотя ее высочество знает, а значит – и нас вытащит, как разберется с магистром.

– Я вот тоже надеюсь... Интересно, сколько там времени уже прошло?

– Без понятия. Надеюсь, тут хоть с голоду не помрешь.

– Мы им нужны живыми. Я тут дольше тебя, а есть и пить совсем не хочется.

– Тогда, полагаю, и другие нужды не станут проблемой. А то в туалет тут ходить негде.

– Всегда найдешь, о чем думать... Главное, как девочка... 

– Девочка в надежных руках, хотя я тоже беспокоюсь, конечно. Но с этим мы ничего и никак не поделаем. И наша задача пережить заточение. Потому я и отмечаю, что у нас хотя бы нет бытовых проблем. Если бы были – мы бы осточертели друг другу задолго до того, как умерли бы.

– Давай не думать об этом, ладно? Нам сейчас лучше поддерживать друг друга, чтобы с ума не сойти... 

– Попробуем. Сколько сможем. Меня как-то один маньяк закопал вместе с напарником под землю. И мы могли там задохнуться… Из-за этого у меня возможна стрессовая реакция, а здесь даже из угла в угол не походишь.

– Уф, жуть какая... тогда у тебя должна была быть эта... как ее... клаустрофобия? – хмыкнул Хэйтем.

– Да, образовалась… и будет наваливаться.

– Знаешь, что бы ни случилось... я люблю тебя! – прошептал Хэйтем и поцеловал благоверную в губы.

Та ответила и, отдышавшись, шепнула:

– Спасибо, и я, сейчас это нас хотя бы отвлечет… пока не надоели друг другу…

– Надеюсь, нас никто не видит, а то могли бы... Хотя нет, могут и присмотреться...

– Да пусть завидуют. Им и за деньги никто…

Оба рассмеялись, представив. И снова целовались напропалую, благо никто не мешал.

Насколько еще их так хватит?.. Особенно деятельной Темпе, Хэйтем-то привык выжидать…

 

Соня уверенно шла в направлении цели. Входила в доверие, завоевывала авторитет. Подбиралась ближе к цели. Это получалось сравнительно быстро. Но когда она вошла в хранилище – оказалось, что все было зря. Янка это тоже видела. И не выдержала, смачно выругалась.

– Прости, родная, опять я выражаюсь!

– Ну так и ситуация…

Соня же пыталась нашарить остаточный след. Показалось – что-то знакомое. Тоже известный персонаж, как и Видик?

«Сонь, выбирайся сюда, вместе поищем».

«А можно? Сейчас!»

– Ну все равно как-то неловко, – промямлила принцесса.

– Не переживай, солнышко.

– Ради тебя!

Когда Соня появилась в комнате, Янка сообщила:

– Если кристалл кто-то спер, то вряд ли мы в том мире найдем его. Скорее всего, воришка будет прятаться, а мы потеряем время. Ты зацепила след? Кто это?

– Это, похоже, персонаж из того же фэндома. Бывший ассасин, а потом младший соратник Кенуэя. Зовут его Шэй Патрик Кормак.

– О, как! Слышала о нем что-то. Единственный вопрос напрашивается: нафига ему кристалл?

– Так самому спасти друга и командира с супругой!

– Он сам это сделает? Интересно, как? В любом случае специалисты нужны. Он же обычный человек, – проговорила Янка.

К компании присоединилась Маргит с малышкой на руках. Кристель была в том возрасте, когда интересны абсолютно все люди и всем им хочется улыбаться.

– Да уж, из необычного у Шэя только «орлиное зрение», дар Предтеч его предкам, но тут это не поможет.

– Он сейчас будет прятаться сколь угодно долго. Вон, шныряет кто-то по подворотням, – кивнула принцесса на изображение в зеркале. – Лучше его натолкнуть на поиски того, кто бы ему помог…

Тут Соня увидела младенца и прильнула помимишкаться.

– Такая милая, красавица будет… – и тут же вернулась к делу: – Ага, давай его на меня выведем, я его научу Родину любить!

– Ну выведи, а я ему шею намылю! – как всегда воинственно заявила Янка. – Это Кристель, дочка ихняя…

– Ну зачем сразу шею, он, конечно, вечный мальчишка и бескрышная ирландская бестолочь, но поймет же аргументы! Ага, я догадалась, глаза Хэйтема!

– Тогда пошли чаю попьем, обсудим план? – предложила принцесса.

– Пошли, да!

 

Компания переместилась в Сиреневую гостиную, где уже был накрыт стол. Обсуждение подходило к середине, когда Янке сообщили, что Видик доставлен в госпиталь.

– Почему не прямо при тюрьме? – осведомилась Маргит.

– Решили, видимо, что профессор опасности не представляет, – насмешливо хмыкнула Янка и позвонила охране, чтобы отправить парочку магов в госпиталь – охранять Видика.

 

Тот лежал на койке с видом самого тяжелобольного в мире человека. И одновременно соображал, что пора бы сделать ноги. Палата, как назло, находилась на верхнем, девятом, этаже – прыгать рискованно. В виде лепешки много не побегаешь, да и кристалл надо перепрятать, если его не стянули раньше. Тут Видик придумал: мол, притворюсь дохлым, меня отправят в морг. А из морга сбежать вполне реально! Главное, суметь применить нужную технику и как следует задержать дыхание. Но профессор слышал, то ли от других арестантов, то ли от самих охранников, что магов не проведешь – устроят проверку. Тогда нужно специальное снадобье… А его не было. Придется положиться на себя. Хотя бы из камеры выберется. И вот Уоррен воплотил свой план в жизнь.

 

Дикий писк аппаратуры услышали с сестринского поста и примчались быстрее пули. И были уверены – опоздали. Главврач позвонил сразу во дворец – Лазаруса сразу предупредили насчет Видика.

– Вот чует моя печенка, что он сбежит! – помрачнела Янка.

– Этот может…

– Решил дохленьким прикинуться. А давайте его отпустим, посмотрим, куда он направится? И, возможно, выведет нас на кристалл?

– Отменная мысль!

– Сейчас я еще Рине позвоню, пусть поиски не начинает, – проговорила Янка. Она связалась с подругой и рассказала той все и общий план. Который выглядел вполне надежным.

– А мы посмотрим, – говорила ей принцесса, – куда он пойдет. Надеюсь, приведет к кристаллу…

– Должен бы.

– Да, Риш, и настройте Видику портал туда, откуда он явился…

– Сейчас сделаем, Ян, в лучшем виде!

– Спасибо. И возвращайся сюда!

– Обязательно.

 

Мы оставили Видика «мертвым». Его хитрость удалась, профессора даже не успели засунуть в холодильник, а просто оставили в коридоре на каталке. Слава Богу, что в это время никого не оказалось, когда «тело» ожило и село. Через некоторое время фигура, завернутая в простыню, проскользнула в раздевалку для медперсонала.

Там «воскресший» немножко пособирался с мыслями.

– Что-то все слишком гладко, – он тихо разговаривал сам с собой. – Ладно, посмотрим. Лучше сейчас пробраться к порталу, пока не узнали про обман, – и начал рыться в медицинских костюмах, висевших на «плечиках». Напялил один, по размеру, потом шапочку и маску. Со стола схватил фонендоскоп и повесил на шею. Из зеркала смотрел заправский доктор. – Сойдет!

Любая ведь форма обезличивает. Видик вышел из госпиталя и сел в машину скорой. Следующий пункт его странствий – Портал. Тот самый, через который он, Видик, прошел в этот мир. И в этот раз все шло гладко. Настолько гладко, что должно было насторожить даже самого пронырливого и осторожного. Наверняка хвост приставили.

– Что, высочество, решила переиграть меня? Вы хитры, а я хитрее!

– Ладно-ладно, – усмехнулись вдалеке волшебницы.

– Мастер хитрожопости! – Янка аж хрюкнула со смеху.

Маргит тоже засмеялась, хотя обе и застеснялись Эльзу.

– Прости, родная, словечки из прежней жизни, – Янка погладила сестренку по руке.

– Подходит ему, конечно… – чуть улыбнулась Эльза, нежно сжимая ее руку.

– А мы давайте следить за ним дальше?

– Конечно.

 

9.

Видик еще раз удивился тому, что Портал оказался настроен и даже открыт коридор. Ну что ж, вперед.

Самого перехода Видик не ощутил, как и первый раз, хоть на нем артефакта уже не было (его конфисковали при аресте). Он находился среди знакомой лаборатории, все осталось так, как было. Даже аппарат работал. Вот только кристалла, в котором были запечатаны Хэйтем с Темперанс, в сейфе не оказалось.

– Проклятье! Ищите его! – бушевал профессор, потрясая кулаками.

И все забегали. Через некоторое время пред очи Видика представили какого-то незнакомого ему парня.

– Кто такой? Камень у тебя? Отдай его! – потребовал глава корпорации.

– Обойдетесь! Я Шэй Патрик Кормак.

– Кормак? – тут Видик заинтересовался. В воспоминаниях Кенуэя проскальзывал некий Кормак. Но не говорить же ему сразу в лоб. Сперва надо было разобраться. – А зачем тебе этот кристалл, сынок? – профессор как-то сразу стал «добреньким».

– Там мой учитель и старший товарищ с супругой.

– А я искал тебя! – Видик хотел казаться искренним. – Твой учитель хорошо о тебе отзывался, и я уверен, ты мне поможешь!

– Это чем это? Вы за кого?

– Я друг. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты поделился своими воспоминаниями.

– А чем это поможет мастеру Хэйтему?

– Ты можешь пока помочь мне.

– А точно нужно? И как?

– Пойдем со мной! – профессор по-дружески подхватил парня под руку, и они вместе направились в зал с «шайтан-машиной».

Кормак на всякий случай держал наготове клинки.

– Оставь их пока на столике, – попросил Уоррен, имея в виду холодное оружие. – Иначе эта машина сломается.

– Я ее боюсь.

– Я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Сам порой побаиваюсь. Но я тебе помогу. Выпей это лекарство, – Видик протянул парню таблетку снотворного и стакан воды. – Ты уснешь и ничего не почувствуешь.

Кормак как-то подозрительно уставился на этого старика.

– А без этого никак?

– Можно и без этого, но тогда как я увижу твои мысли? И сможешь ли ты просто полежать спокойно? Твой мастер Хэйтем тоже как-то был спокоен.

Профессор утаил, что сам усыпил Кенуэя, чтобы глубже проникнуть в память.

– Он правда считал, что это нормально все? – Шэй колебался.

– Мне пришлось… его убедить, – замялся Уоррен.

– Знаете что? А пошли-ка вы подальше! – Шэй Патрик ударил профессора. Тот упал без чувств. Сам же парень, подхватив оружие, выбил дверь запасного выхода и выскочил в соседнее помещение. Только вот сам не понял, где оказался. Вслед за ним вломился профессор.

– Ну куда ж ты так резко? – Видик напал со спины.

Но этого преимущества ему надолго не хватило. Шэй, пользуясь своей молодостью и ловкостью, увернулся и отбил удар. Оба сцепились друг с другом и не заметили, как куда-то провалились, словно в пустоту… Когда осознали – было уже поздно.

– Что ты наделал?! – взревел Уоррен, сжав кулаки.

– Я наделал? Это вы хотели от меня чего-то дьявольского! И кристалла вы не получите, сэр!

– Теперь уже никому с него проку не будет!

– Где мы? – оглядывался Кормак. Вокруг было все чужое. Даже не похожее на тот мир, где уже побывал профессор.

– Понятия не имею! Такое чувство… что заперты среди стертых воспоминаний.

– Что, вы даже не можете открыть дверь обратно? – насмешливо усмехнулся Патрик.

– Я ж не колдун! – зло бросил профессор.

– Что, вы еще хуже?

– Я обычный человек, профессор, – поник Видик. – Мне нужен был ваш учитель, Кенуэй.

– Зачем?! На чьей вы стороне?

– Мне нужны артефакты Предтеч! А твой мастер Кенуэй знает, где их найти! – Видик рыкнул. – Я сам по себе! Я и моя корпорация!

– А гвоздей жареных не хотите?

– Ладно, у меня и у твоего учителя общие цели. Только добиваемся мы их по-разному. Считай, я на твоей стороне.

– С трудом верится.

– Мне все равно, веришь или нет. Короче, давай искать выход вместе, парень, – Видик как-то сразу сдулся и потерял весь свой пафос.

– Придется… старик.

 

10.

Кристель уже бойко бегала в свои четыре годика. И задавала все те же вопросы про родителей. Рассказывали ей правду. Почти всю. Очень хорошие, обязательно вернутся. Только Янка ходила мрачная, но при девочке старалась выглядеть приветливей. Вот как будто только от Янки зависело, сможет ли она вернуть Кенуэев.

Эльза и мама именно в этом и пытались Яночку убедить.

– Я ж их так и не смогла найти! – сокрушалась принцесса. – Хорошо К-кристель спит и не слышит… Эти двое свалили в неизвестность, я о Видике этом и… – Янка пощелкала пальцами.

– Кормаке, – подсказала мама. – Соня их уже почти нашла, но там временная аномалия.

– Аномалия? Получается, они в какой-то каше застряли? Надо всех наших колдунов мобилизовать, кто спец по хрономиражам… или как это называется…

– Ну или воронки во времени. Соня уже у них.

– Тогда попробуем еще поискать? Через зеркало? – у Янки затеплилась надежда. – Если что – вытащим сюда…

– Думаю, вариант. Ментально же я пробилась…

Волшебницы так и поступили. И вскоре увидели старых знакомых, еле телепающихся посреди этого хаоса. А с ними и Соню, пытавшуюся им что-то доказать… Что было в меру бессмысленно.

«Сонька, кончай им мозги компостировать! – мысленно вскрикнула принцесса. – Они все равно ничего не поймут!»

– Приготовились!

Сработали все вместе. Вот только ее высочество опять как батарейка «просела», выжав почти все жизненные силы. Новоприбывшие удивленно на нее косились. Ну, кроме Сони, конечно… А Эльза уже хлопотала над сестричкой.

Видик прятал глаза. А вот Кормак с удивлением озирался.

– А где кристалл? – перешла сразу к делу Маргит.

Патрик подозрительно глянул на эту величественную женщину.

– Это королева-мать! – шепнула ему Соня. – Она на нашей стороне, как и все остальные!

– У меня, – и полез в карман.

Все собрались вокруг, чтобы расколдовать Кенуэев. Только что очухавшаяся принцесса снова изъявила готовность к работе. Эльза ее поддерживала под локоть.

«Спасибо, родная».

На этот раз энергии нужно было много. И Янка не жалела себя. Вскоре оба – и Хэйтем, и его жена – оглядывались вокруг, не понимая, что происходит. Время в кристалле для них как бы не существовало. Как мать, Темпе сразу затребовала свою малышку. А вот Хэйтем с каким-то изумлением взирал на Кормака, почти потерянного. По крайней мере, Хэйтем так думал…

Старые друзья обнялись.

– Я же послал тебя на задание в Европу, как ты быстро… Как ты в этот век…

– Честно, мастер Кенуэй? Сам не понял.

А вот принцесса Инге смущенно стояла под взглядами всех этих людей. И всем своим видом давала понять, что не одна она участвовала в миссии спасения. Темпе обнимала неузнаваемо выросшую дочку. Еще немного – и посыпались со всех сторон благодарности.

Янка смущалась, даже пыталась скрыться под выдуманными предлогами, но разве близкие позволят?

– Да разве я одна была? – говорила она.

– Мы всем-всем вам очень благодарны!

– Больше Соня поработала, – промямлила Янка. – И мои близкие…

– Давайте не будем считаться, – подытожила Маргит, – главное – все хорошо закончилось и мы все молодцы. Сейчас только профессора выкинем назад в его фэндом, поясним друзьям, почему тут прошло столько времени – и переходим к праздничному ужину.

– Как положено, сразу после расстрела предателей, – хихикнула Соня.

– В какой фэндом? – обалдела Янка.

– Он же не из реального мира. Должен находиться внутри мира игр «Кредо ассасина».

– А, да! Совсем из башки вылетело! – ее высочество хлопнула себя кулаком по лбу.

– Яночка, ты просто устала…

– Немного, – улыбнулась та.

– Иди отдыхай, родная! Прошу всех нас извинить.

– Простите, – смущенно улыбнулась принцесса. – Если не торопитесь, то вас проводят в ваши покои.

– Благодарим, не торопимся… Все наверстаем!

– Тогда приятного всем отдыха! – принцессы отправились в свои покои.

– Вот все и закончилось, Яночка… Так долго…

– Это да, – Янка взяла сестренку за руки. – Если бы они не попали в эту аномалию, все было бы проще…

– Трагическая случайность, Яночка… Хорошо хоть со счастливым концом…

– Верно. Спасибо тебе огромное, милая…

– Это меньшее, солнышко, что я могла бы сделать…

– И… прости меня за огрехи…

– Не виновата ты ни в чем, Яночка, а уж передо мной тем более! – и поцеловала.

– Как и ты передо мной! Ну, я не умею беречь силы…и все время тебя расстраиваю, солнышко, – Янка обняла сестренку.

– Я буду стараться это предотвратить! – и крепко прижала к сердцу.

– Спасибо тебе, родная! – старшая уткнулась в плечо и всхлипнула. С чего вся эта слабость? Скорее всего, от перенапряжения. – Прости, – успокоившись, прошептала девушка.

– Отдыхай, родная…

– Спасибо. Устала? – шепнула Янка, обнимая сестренку.

– Ты больше, родная…

– Если немного…– и позволила устроить себя.

Эльза держала сестричку за руку, пока та не уснула. Потом и сама забылась сном.


End file.
